Twilight Rain
by hoshixcandy
Summary: A sequel to Twilight Princess. Zelda wants to reunite Link and Midna to cure Link of his heartbroken state and so sends him on a quest. Can such a thing be possible? Spoilers if you haven't played or completed TP. Um, MidnaxLink I guess.
1. Prologue

Author notes: Okay, I thought I'd try my hand at a Zelda fic! This will contain spoilers if you haven't played or completed Twilight Princess yet. I have warned you! Also, I guess it's another TP sequel, but I like the concept (not saying it's great, but it's quite nice). I do not own Zelda or any Nintendo product. Please enjoy the prologue, and I'd be happy if anyone wanted to review the short intro! Chapter one will be started soon!

The Legend of Zelda

Twilight Rain

Prologue

Long ago in the fair land of Hyrule evil struck and spread like darkness over the land. The people were oblivious to any change but nevertheless a Hero rose to strike back at the dark, powerful evil and restore peace to Hyrule. Throughout his trials, the Hero made new allies and mysterious enemies, each playing an important role in his journey. One of these allies was the beautiful Twilight Princess – Midna of the Twili. One of these mysterious and evil enemies was Ganon – a man possessed by the evil he sought to wreak. The Hero and his companion, Midna, managed to stop the evil Ganon, and his accomplice Zant.

Yet every good deed has a high price.

The Hero and the Twilight Princess had to part ways. He turned to a life filled with lonely adventure, she turned to her old life of ruling over the Twili, yet with a changed heart. Both had something missing in their lives.

Princess Zelda of the Hylians noticed the dramatic change in the Hero. Of course, the change was greatly noticeable: the Hero no longer stood valiant in battle with a look of hope in his eyes; the Hero no longer laughed as he watched the sun rise. The Hero began to resemble an emotional creation, fighting and protecting without any motive.

For the land of Hyrule, such a hero would not do. Princess Zelda loved her land too much to see it depend on an empty Hero. Princess Zelda also loved the hero too much to watch him waste away into a soul empty of warm emotions. Although respecting the Twilight Princess's decision to shatter the Mirror of Twilight, Princess Zelda felt the deed was selfish and more dangerous than leaving the portal open. For the legendary Hero, Link, to regain his inspiration Zelda would have to find a way to restore the link between the world of light and twilight. After all, a broken heart is best mended with the best remedy.

And so Princess Zelda worked hard and looked for a method. She dedicated her time and efforts into researching the old magic, the magic used years ago by the first Hero of Hyrule – the Hero of Time. Her research brought her a method, and a strategy. Now all Zelda would have to figure out was how to encourage Link to go and search for this opening to the portal. If he could find enough spiritual energy to at least make an effort, Zelda was sure the portal between worlds could be reconciled.

All it would take was love, a little magic, and an Ocarina as legendary as the time line of Links.


	2. Chapter One

AN: Typical disclaimer, I don't own Zelda or any characters. I guess I should point out the suggestive pairing of Link x Midna. Also, I want to link Twlight Princess with Ocarina of Time. Please enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda

Twilight Rain

Chapter One

Link scanned the horizon before jumping back onto his trusty horse's back. With a "hyup", Epona and himself began the quest that Zelda had prepared for him.

"Now Link," Zelda had told him, "A group of gypsies have a sacred item that belongs to your ancestors. I am asking you as a friend to go and claim this object. There is something magical about it." Not one to argue, Link had had to accept.

After all, he owed a lot to Zelda. The Princess had made it possible for Link's small village of Ordon to receive better transport from there to the other villages and towns. It had helped increase visitor numbers, and trading. Then again, risking his life to save Hyrule _might_ have had some effect on Zelda's decision, but Link liked to think Zelda would have done such a good deed either way.

Now, Link was on a new adventure, and he hoped it wouldn't take long. Things were not very fun, especially when he was travelling alone. Before, he would have had the cheerful chatter of Midna to keep him company, as she continuously complained about everything in the land of light. He could almost imagine her response to the idea of visiting a bunch of travellers. "Eh?" She would chuckle, "Why move about so much, especially during such a nasty light? Do they have bugs in their clothing that they cannot sit still?" Nothing too offensive, but, certainly confused at the actions of the other species.

The thought of his now forever distant friend made him feel slightly down. Yet he had a duty to stick to: deliver the sacred object to Princess Zelda. No matter what he was feeling he had to complete the task at hand.

Zelda had given him some background into the gypsies he was looking for. They were actually descendants of people of strong power, back in the day when the Hero of Time was alive. According to Zelda and her history books, the ancestors of the gypsies had at one time aided the Hero of Time. To some extent, it was like a descendants reunion, Link thought with a small grin. The two main gypsies he was searching for where two girls. Both apparently weld extraordinary power. One of them was a musician, an expert at wind instruments such as the ocarina. Her name was Saria, a descendant of the now extinct race, the Kokori. The second girl was a gypsy dancer and singer. The type of power she held was still slightly dormant, yet if she danced while filled with great emotion, she could cause wonderful things to happen. This girl's name was Malon, a descendant of a Hylian. Zelda had told Link he would easily find this girl, as Epona 's own ancestors had a connection with this girl's. Thinking the whole thing was slightly crazy, Link had done what he does best in those sort of situations. He had nodded.

* * *

After a few hours of travelling, Link grew weary. Epona, too, seemed to be suffering from exhaustion. _Perhaps we should call it a day and rest,_ Link pondered, ready to dismount Epona. Where they had stopped seemed to be a good place to rest. It was hilly, and secluded. The air was warm and fresh, suggesting to Link he would easily fall into a relaxed sleep. He slipped himself from Epona and stretched fully as he stood on the ground. Stretching out his hand, he was about to pet Epona. Before Link could, however, Epona quickly fled, leaving him bewildered. Not wasting any time, Link followed, wandering what had gotten into her.

With amazement, he watched as Epona gracefully glided through the hilly environment. He himself struggled as he climbed over rocks and small mounds. Epona seemed to be acting like she was under some sort of enchantment. But then the small song reached his ears too.

It was the sound of a girl humming along with a fluty instrument, an ocarina. The sky was turning grey as the night began to banish the day, the music biding the sun goodnight. Link continued towards the music, and the voice that sounded like an angel, and, hopefully, towards his runaway horse.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have read this fic. I think the main plot will be coming apparent, just bear with it a little longer! Thank you. Again, Zelda is property of Nintendo, this is only a fanmade story.

Twilight Rain

Chapter Two

Link found his horse standing patiently next to a girl with flowing red hair. It was obvious to see that she was the one singing, her face calm and smooth as she spoke in lyrical verse in the ancient Hylian tongue. It was surprising to Link, seeing Epona standing as if in a trance. No one other than himself and a childhood friend had ever been able to tame his soul.

Zelda had been right, Epona had led him to the group of travellers. The gypsies of Hyrule had already set up camp in the hills, there was a fire blazing and tents and carts were dotted around the flat area of the hilltops.

The red haired girl stopped singing, and looked at Link. Her eyes bore into his, yet she smiled. The ocarina continued to trill its melody, adding a sweet tune to the crisp night air. "This is your horse?" The young girl asked, for she was younger than Link. He nodded, and the girl placed her hand on the horse's head. "It's silly, but I feel as if I know her. As if I know you." She turned and smiled. From Zelda's information, Link figured this was Malon.

"Malon!" A voice called. It was a voice filled with the laughter of a forest, and Link could feel something inside him answer to this voice. "Who are you talking to?" The voice of the girl approached Malon, this girl smaller with a head of lush green hair. "Oh."

Malon smiled, "I was talking to a horse, and her boy." This caused the other girl – Saria – to laugh. "He came to visit us for a reason, I'm sure."

Saria surveyed Link closely, and nodded. "Maybe he wants to make use of our magic?"

At the mention of magic, Link grinned and stepped forward, holding a letter that Zelda had written for him. Saria playfully snatched the letter from his hand, and began reading it. As she read she mumbled certain words out loud, causing Malon to eye the letter curiously. "He does want to use our magic, the princess has asked to us to help him."

Malon spun around as if in a dance, waltzing around the fire. "Maybe we should explain our magic first?" She sang, turning to Saria. "You explain though, you're more sensible and it's not fair to ask the others."

Saria shrugged before sitting next to the fire on the stump of a tree. "Our magic is old magic. Even the fire here is all down to our magic." She motioned to Link to sit down, and he obeyed her request. As the moon in the sky glanced at the trio sitting around the fire, Saria's face grew solemn. "You have came here for an item, and we shall return it to you. But first we need to use it as the princess has requested. The Ocarina of Time has a strange power, and it might be able to help you find one of your lost friends."

The Ocarina of Time possessed the essence of the Goddess's. Each immortal put a tiny fragment of her own soul into the instrument, making it an object capable of communicating with the Gods. By using the Ocarina, the musician could use powerful magic, for example, changing time, healing wounded souls, and even summoning the rain. The Hero of Time used the Ocarina numerous times on his journeys to help him. Despite the weapons he carried, the Ocarina was the most valuable of all his objects. After all, it had been given to him by someone precious. After the Hero of Time's last battle, the Ocarina of Time was placed in the hands of the Sage of the Forest to supervise, in case the instrument's powers would ever be required again. It has been passed down through the ages, from the Sage of the Forest to her daughter, and so on. In order to keep the magic alive it has been used continuously, never letting the power fail.

Sitting with her hands folded in her lap, Saria stared at Link, with an expression that stated that story time was over. "With this Ocarina, we can reunite the world of light to the world of Twilight."

With hope and joy, Link's eyes widened, his mouth opening. With the joining of the two worlds, he could once again meet with Midna, and perhaps even have a chance for a proper goodbye. So this had been Zelda's ultimate goal - she was aware of the old magic.

"How can we do that?" Malon asked timidly, staring at her friend, "How can an item so small connect the two worlds?"

At this, Saria produced the legendary object as if by magic – a small oval shaped blue item, with six holes, a mouthpiece and the symbol of the Triforce. She played a quick melody and focused on Link and Malon. "Link possesses the Triforce of Courage. I have the ability to play the Ocarina of Time, and you, my friend, have the ability to sing out to the Goddesses. All we have to do is use _that_ song, and make a request."

Malon stared at Saria with a look that said 'huh'. Saria sighed, and stood up, "Tomorrow, we shall go through with this straight away! Malon, I will work out all the small stuff, just rest your voice until I need it." With this, Saria gave a short bow and a cheerful laugh before retiring to one of the tents.

Link watched her go, feeling confused and almost left out. Beside him, the red headed girl sighed, before giggling, "Saria can be so stubborn when she wants to help." She stretched her arms before letting out a yawn. "Mr Link, you can stay with Mr Darunia tonight. He won't mind."

* * *

Mr Darunia certainly didn't mind. Instead, he seemed eager for Link to share. As soon as Malon introduced the tall, skinny boy to the tall, well built man, the latter grabbed Link in a fierce handshake, and then, a vicious embrace. "Let's not be strangers, brother!" He had cheered.

Malon had pulled Link to the side and whispered harshly in his ear, "Mr Darunia is the descendant of the Fire Sage, a powerful Goron." Link responded with a gasp, "Mr Darunia does not fit in with the Gorons in Hyrule, as he is part human! His great great great grandfather was a Goron yet he fell in love with a Hylian!" She winked before skipping off, leaving the two men alone.

As soon as the red headed girl left, Darunia grinned at Link, "It's strange, we've just met, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life."

Link felt the same but kept that to himself. He simply smiled before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait in chapters... I still do not own Zelda, and this is purely fan made. I hope you all enjoy it!

Twilight Rain

Chapter Three

With a hushed awakening, Link felt himself being dragged from the bed he had fallen asleep on. A cool air hit his face and he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. Letting out a yell, he fell on the ground.

After about a minutes silence there was a soft giggle. Link looked up into the face of Malon. Her face was hard to make out in the dark but there was enough light to see she was smiling. "Shh!" She whispered playfully, "You'll wake the rest of the camp up."

Nodding slightly Link got to his knees. He felt someone grab his wrist and Malon pushed him gently in his back. "It's only Saria. Just walk with her."

Link felt this was easy for her to say, her eyes were probably accustomed to such dim light. Ever since he was a child his night vision had not been the best – he had only experienced great visual senses when he was in the form of a wolf. Even as his mind complained, his eyes slowly realised dawn was approaching.

After what seemed like hours, Saria stopped pulling Link along. The light had become slightly brighter, revealing six stones upon which Saria was sitting on one. She gazed at Link, and smiled, her eyes glowing with eagerness. "You look asleep."

He grunted in response and Malon laughed. Saria's words were true – his face was pale with sunken eyes. His green clothes were creased and his expression was that of someone clueless. Saria motioned Malon towards her, and shoved a piece of paper into her hands. "You have to sing that, when I begin to play." Malon nodded, and Saria focused her attention on Link. "Using the power of the Ocarina, we're going to open a portal between this world and the world of twilight. As soon as you see the portal open – enter it." She raised an eyebrow, "Understand?"

Link nodded.

"If we can, we shall follow you through. I'm not sure where it will open up to. Is that okay?"

Another nod.

"Coming back should be easy. Even though the mirror on this side broke, the one on that side should still be intact."

Halfway through a nod, Link's head snapped up. _Another mirror?_ His mind screamed out loud. _Had Midna known about it? _If she did know about it, had she perhaps shattered that one, the same way she had shattered his heart? His pulse began to race in anxiety, Midna's last act beginning to repeat in his head. He opened his mouth to mention this to Saria, but she stopped him by raising a hand.

"The mirror on the light side can only be destroyed by dark. The mirror on the dark side can only be destroyed by light." After this simple explanation, Saria began giving orders to Malon and Link, moving them around like characters on a stage. Malon was positioned on top of one of the six stones, with Saria still sitting on one. Opposite those two stones, Link stood between another two. The middle of the ring of stones was covered in grass, the grass covered in dew which was beginning to reflect the rising sun. Link smiled as it promised to be a sunny day. Saria gave a quick nod to Malon and raised the blue ocarina to her lips.

Her eyes closed, and a short melody escaped the small object. As the melody began to repeat, Malon closed her eyes following Saria's example and raised her hands to her heart. Watching curiously, Link could feel himself being entranced by the pairs performance. Malon's voice sang out clear, ringing across the area that Saria had led them to. The lyrics amused Link, later he was sure they went something like this:

_Song of Storms_

_Hear our plea_

_Bind the worlds with your sweet tears_

_Show us a path, unite our hearts_

_Song of Storms_

_I beg of you_

_Goddesses protect us too_

_As we unite two hearts_

The low sun in the sky was suddenly banished as deep grey clouds rolled in. Rain began to flood from the heavens which made Link gasp in slight surprise. After the song, he must have been expecting it.

From the middle of the ring, the rain seemed heaviest yet also the clearest. It seemed as if the rain was forming a mirror, or a sphere. Saria could be heard still playing the ocarina, yet the rain in the middle seemed to block out Link's view of the two girls. "Hurry!" A voice yelled, yet he was not sure if it had been Malon, or Saria, or even his own mind. Clenching his fists, he rushed forward, into the mirror of rain.

* * *

Link boldly stepped out from the portal, ready to see Malon and Saria grinning at him. Of course, their old magic had worked, and Link found himself standing in the familiar world of twilight – the place where light and dark met creating an eerie atmosphere. Quickly glancing around, Link realised he was in the throne room where Midna and himself had defeated Zant – the once self-proclaimed ruler of the Twili people.

A soft gasp reached his pointed ears, and he turned to face the throne. Upon it, sat Midna, her long legs crossed, her hands wrapped around her stomach. She was the only one in the room, and she looked bored. "Link?" She muttered, apparently shocked by disbelief. The boredom in her face had been returned with sheer shock.

He stepped forward, grinning wildly.

She stood up, a smile spreading across her face. Her beauty quite literally left her speechless.

As the two stared each other down, the fate that is reuniting lovers took control – the two rushed towards one another, arms spread out wide, ready to embrace one another after such a long parting.

As Midna got closer, Link felt his heart flutter.

Yet one of her hands raised higher, and panic spread across his face. The hand was brought down across his head. "Idiot!" She snapped.

Wincing in pain, Link looked up sadly in surprise. "I broke that mirror for a reason!" She snapped, yet her smile hid any threat of real anger.

"What was your reason?" an angelic voice asked from behind Link. Midna glanced up, and Link could see a green haired girl and a ginger haired girl reflected in her deep eyes.

"You were the ones who opened the portal?" She asked, her tongue darting across her lips. "You must be powerful magicians."

Saria shrugged, and Malon walked forward. "I'm sorry, but why did you break the mirror?"

A shadow of doubt passed through Midna's face and she smiled sweetly. "It was just an old myth passed through the Twili people." She shrugged and let out a short cackle. "It was told that if the portal between the dark and light were to be opened, the departed souls of the sinned would rise again. I guess we began to believe it, after Zant and Ganondorf ripped through the worlds, creating dreadful armies. But of course, a simple portal couldn't really mess around with a person's body and soul and bring them back from the dead." She laughed again, and Malon joined in half-heartedly.

Coughing, Saria's eyes widened, and Link could sense her fear. "We have to cut the reunion short then." Link started to object until he followed the green headed girl's stare. Midna gently swore under her breath. "I think those myths were right." Saria muttered, as the crowd of four stared at what looked like a body forming out of the darkness of the twilight; the body of Zant returning for revenge.


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

AN: I am very, very, very sorry for the huge wait. For those who are still with me after my negligence: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm not going to make excuses, but I will tell you my reasons. One) I've been running dry on motivation. But I heard some awesome Zelda songs that got my blood pumping. Two) I've started university and it's kinda more troublesome than I thought! BUT it's given me some more ideas that I might incorporate into this fic, or another one. As for this fic, there is only an epilogue left... Thank you for coming this far with me! And I apologize for the lack of a proper battle... The main theme is really reuniting friends... Ah! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Twilight Rain

Chapter Four

_Coughing, Saria's eyes widened, and Link could sense her fear. "We have to cut the reunion short then." Link started to object until he followed the green headed girl's stare. Midna gently swore under her breath. "I think those myths were right." Saria muttered, as the crowd of four stared at what looked like a body forming out of the darkness of the twilight; the body of Zant returning for revenge._

Link reached for his sword, but to his amazement, found that his arms could not reach. Glancing at the two girls he brought with him, he noticed they were becoming extremely taller than him. The fear in their eyes told him enough. The power of Zant's rebirth had sent his own body into the Beast he once was. In this moment in time, would that be enough to protect those with him? The shining triangle on his paw gave him hope and courage.

"Link!" A childish voice called out – Midna. He cocked his head to the side, his jaw hanging open, and saw the imp the beautiful princess once was. She was staring at her hands, her huge eyes full of fury, the Fused Shadow she possessed sitting like a crown on her head. With a shriek of disgust, she lifted her head to face the resurrecting demon that was the Twilight's previous ruler: Zant.

The creature inhaled its breath, a screech so inhuman that the Dark Lord Ganon would have been proud of escaped it's not yet visible lips. As the screech was let out, the figure was slowly forming from the particles of Twilight. The darkness flocked to him, helping his shape materialize.

Doing what he could do, Link dashed in front of his group, crouching in a fierce position. Even in wolf form, he had enough fight in him to take down a threatening evil: as long as he had someone to protect. And right now, he had three. Midna: his old, beloved friend. Malon and Saria: two girls who did not know him who had offered their services to aid him. Besides, if he did not try his best, Zelda would kill him when he returned.

After staring helplessly at the forming shape, Saria glared at it from behind the shield of Link. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She scowled, throwing her hand into the green tunic she was wearing, "This isn't right! You can't come back from the dead just because we crossed worlds!" Her hand returned from her tunic, and she was holding a green coin. Curious, Link turned to stare at it. Saria raised it above her head, and kept her angry stare. "This is a powerful Medallion, I think I can send this... this thing back to wherever it came from!"

Malon gasped in joy at the green haired girls revelation. But Midna raised her tiny hand in protest. "Look. There's something unnatural about it." Everyone turned their attention to the reborn ex-ruler, Zant only to see that it looked uncomfortable in its body. "I don't think that's an actual rebirth." She muttered, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "If it's possible, it's just something that happened when the worlds were rejoined."

With looks of sheer confusion, Malon and Saria stared at Midna as she twirled mid air and landed on top of Link's canine back. Much to their surprise, the Sacred Wolf simply nodded, as if understanding Midna's silent action.

There came a minute's silence when the not-actually Zant was examined closely by Link and Midna. The only audible sound was a deep hissing, which seemed to escape the hideous reincarnation. "Saria." The green haired girl blinked at the sudden mention of her name. "You are a magician of a sort, right?"

"Actually," The red headed girl interrupted, "We just make music!"

The trademark grin of the Twilight Princess spread across her face, the tiny fang giving away her eagerness. "Powerful music, right? When I say now, I want you both to play something that can heal spirits. Just give it a shot."

More confusion followed, yet Link leapt into the fray ready to defend and protect.

Being in wolf form again threw off Link's fighting ability – he had remained in his human shape for far too long. Yet he was still agile. Which was more than could be said for the lopsided imitation of the serpent like ruler of the Twilight. The creature moved as if it was a ReDead in a Dodongo's body. It looked very uncomfortable. Midna too, seemed to be suffering in her old form.

The agile wolf sunk his teeth into the dark form of Zant, viciously forcing his way past whatever the creature's skin was made of. He growled when he realized it had little effect. The creature swung its left arm, knocking Link off balance.

"Drat..." Midna hissed, forming a red coloured sphere between her hands, "This might be tougher than I thought. We need to weaken whatever it is before it can gain all of Zant's abilities." Link shot her a look that asked if that was even capable. Shrugging, Midna released the ball. It collided into the creature, momentarily paralysing it. "Link! Quickly! Strike!"

Pouncing, Link threw himself over the creature, striking with his tail. The creature screeched, causing everyone's blood to freeze. "N-now!" Midna screamed out, alerting Saria and Malon to their part of the plan.

Saria nodded and held the Ocarina to her lips. The battle between the wolf and the demon had given Malon and herself to organize what they had to do. Saria glanced at Malon, who gave a quick nod. The Ocarina was pressed against her lips, and she began to play. The notes filled the air, and in the darkness of the twilight, became nearly visible. Malon, instead of singing, hummed along with the melody.

The music filled the throne room from ever corner. Link closed his eyes in amazement. The song felt nostalgic to him, bringing back memories of past times. And of course, it should have. It was a song that had been passed down from warrior to warrior: he, himself, learning it from the ghost of a powerful warrior. The Song of Healing. A simple name, perhaps, but nothing better could explain the power of the song. At the touch of the song, Link's heart lifted. Maybe everything would be okay...

He opened his eyes wearily, expecting to see the creature standing, waiting for the next strike. Instead, he was surprised to find small clouds of silver mist floating in front of him. He reached out to touch one, and found that he could – his body had returned to its human shape.

"Well, well..." Midna muttered in surprise, now in her full form. "I didn't actually think that would work." Her eyes were wide with amazement, clearly not hiding her disbelief.

The green haired musician noticed Midna's reaction and crossed her arms. "Hey! Did you doubt the work of an ancestor of the Sages?" She snapped.

"That reminds me," Midna pondered, her finger on her lip. "I didn't know Sages could breed. I thought that in becoming immortal, they gave up any chance of a normal life. That is how the modern Sages work after all."

This caught Saria off guard. With a quick glance at Link, and Malon, she tapped her pocket where she had returned the Medallion and moved closer to Midna. "The Ancient Sages of Hyrule can't breed. Instead we evolve to suit our surroundings. It's easier to say we're ancestors though." She finished with a wink. Midna returned the gesture with a smile that promised the secret was safe.

To Midna's right, Malon was staring misty eyed at the silver clouds. "It's so pretty Saria! Did we do this?" She raised her arm to catch some of the floating powder in her hand.

Saria nodded , and embraced the Ocarina. "Yes." She looked sorrowfully at the mist that everyone else found beautiful. "But the majority of the power came from the Ocarina of Time. And Link." Sighing, she turned away, heading to the portal that had been forgotten about. "We best head back. The quicker we close this portal, the better." Midna followed her retreating back, wondering if Saria had too much to think about. Perhaps the newest Hero with the Triforce of Courage brought back painful memories?

Malon pouted and mimicked the sigh, "But Saria, I wanted to hang around this new world a bit. It doesn't seem any different from ours, but... I want to see if it is!" The response the red head got was a direct glare from her green headed companion. "Oh, fine. Link, speak to us when you're ready to go!" And she darted off to the other end of the room to join her older friend.

Using the free time, Link turned to face Midna and opened his mouth to ask so many questions. Yet with the raising of her hand, Midna silenced him easily. "You want to know why I left and why I broke the mirror. I know you do." She smiled. "But that story can wait for another day. Tell me, do you know of the Mirror of Dawn? The sister to the Mirror of Twilight?"

Link nodded, words failing him.

"When I returned, I considered destroying that mirror in the same way." A painful look spread across Midna's delicate features. "I considered destroying my last tie to you. But something stopped me. Maybe I knew you would play a crazy stunt like this?" She grinned, her face lighting up. "I still have that mirror, and I'm going to give it to you Link."

With a huge gasp, Link felt his heart swell up with pride. So Midna wanted to be with him too! Well, to an extent. He grabbed her in a tight embrace, which took her by surprise. "Link!" She snapped, "What got into you? Have you gone insane?"

* * *

"Well, Twilight Princess," the Sage of the Forest, Saria smiled, "This is goodbye."

"For now, anyway!" Malon grinned. "Can we come back with Link sometime?"

Midna chuckled as she stood with her new friends, and her old companion by the portal that would return them home. "Sure, as long as Link doesn't mind!" Link grinned and shrugged, his arms tightly holding onto a round shaped object wrapped in cloth. "Now Link," Midna warned, "Only beings with strong powers can destroy that mirror. So avoid running into evil demon lords, or sorcerers on your way back home, okay?" She giggled, and stepped back from the portal. "And now this is goodbye, a second time, yet not the last time."

Saria nodded, and stepped through the portal. Next to go was Malon, who turned and stuck out her tongue, "It was nice to meet you! I hope we see each other soon!" With that, she too disappeared into the shining portal that had directed them to the world.

Smiling in awe of the slight madness that was Malon, Midna shook her head. "I would give you a long goodbye Link, but I know how eager you can be. I assume we shall meet soon." With that, she gave the Hero clad in green a gentle shove into the portal, waited until his figure had completely disappeared, and let the tears of joy fall from her eyes. That was the first time the land of Twilight ever had rain.


End file.
